<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Yin and Yang by below_zero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087487">Like Yin and Yang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/below_zero/pseuds/below_zero'>below_zero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom Lee Jeno, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Non-Linear Narrative, Sub Huang Ren Jun, ummm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/below_zero/pseuds/below_zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It surprised them both, how easily they fell into the roles. Sometimes Jeno wondered whether it should have felt more unnatural when they started, but it hadn’t. It had felt… Instinctive, logical, in the way that winter slowly evolves into spring, or how muscle memory feels natural. </p><p>At least that’s what Jeno feels when he has his palm pressed between Renjun’s shoulder blades, fucking him into the mattress as he moans his name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Yin and Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmaooo so this is my first fic, like ever wow. i'm still working on my writing style, etc, but if u have suggestions for this story, like if some parts of it don't make sense or whatever, comment! i hope it doesn't sound stupid, i tried to make it as in-character as possible while writing abt them being ooc lol, but it's an ok start. stay safe y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun had brought it up first, mentioning something about the balance of masculinity and femininity in response to a comment about a male celebrity’s recent photoshoot wearing a skirt. </p><p>“Everyone has… Dualistic or complementary forces inside them, right?” he had said, his serious expression directing the conversation towards himself. “Like feminine and masculine, positive and negative. You know, like yin and yang. Where they contrast but create a whole, like without one the other is imbalanced.”</p><p>Chenle had agreed enthusiastically, pointing out some symbolism between dark and light and unity and duality in Daoist philosophy that no one really absorbed. Renjun picked up where he had left off, using a napkin and a marker to draw the well-known symbol.</p><p>“The black represents things like passivity, the moon, and femininity, and the white means fire, the sun, strength, and masculinity. But there are the circles on each side, right? With the opposite colors,” he said, filling in one side with the marker. “With masculinity comes a little femininity, and the other way around. Each side needs the other to be balanced, you can’t just have one or the other. That goes for a lot of things, right? Like, you can’t have shadows without light, or a passive or quiet person can sometimes have a more assertive side.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement, turning their attention back to whatever they had been doing before. Jisung had elbowed Renjun, earning him a smack to the side of the head. </p><p>“Hyung, that means even though you pretend to hate us, you’re really just soft on the inside.” </p><p>Everyone had laughed and Renjun had joined them. “Well if I have a soft side, that means someone like no-jam there is secretly interesting.” </p><p>They had laughed more, Jaemin chiming in “You’re too sweet, Jeno, I bet secretly you want to get angry, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Renjun under him, panting and glowing with sweat with his knees bent and hips in the air, Jeno agreed with him. He had thought about it before, letting this part of his show in some way shape or form, though he truly hadn’t seen this coming. Renjun squirmed, turning to look back at him, his mouth open and his eyes glazed.</p><p>“Jeno, please,” he whined, the barest hint of a smile gracing his features as his eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>He looked so good like this. Jeno had never dreamed he could look like this, spread out and begging like he couldn’t live without Jeno’s cock. Jeno ran his hands up the gentle curve of Renjun's thighs and down his back to his neck. He could feel him shiver under his fingers, and he reveled in the blissed look on the older's face. He slid his fingers up through his hair and let his grip tighten, pulling Renjun’s head back and eliciting a sharp inhale. </p><p>“Yeah?” he asked quietly, leaning forward until their breath mingled together. “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Renjun let out a shaky breath, his eyes drifting closed. “Jeno, you know what I want, you know, just...” he said, eyebrows knitting together.</p><p>Jeno clicked his tongue, tightening his grip on Renjun’s hair. “Use your words, yeah?” he said, his voice deep. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t give it to you, baby.”</p><p>Renjun made a small sound out of frustration, opening his eyes again to meet Jeno’s. “I-I want you to fuck me, please,” he said quietly, heat rising in his cheeks.</p><p>Jeno felt a grin spread across his face. They did this often, he and Renjun, both the sex and the teasing. It was like a game, each of them testing the boundaries of their own character. It wouldn’t be long before Renjun slipped into full submission, coaxing Jeno into taking complete control. He loved the way Renjun melted in his hands whenever he showed any signs of dominance, needy and wet and giddy.</p><p> </p><p>Jeno had been the one to approach Renjun. It was silly, how much he couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation, and he had to admit his hunger was the only thing that got him through the conversation.</p><p>“How do I know if I’m dominant,” he had started, before losing momentum and turning into a stammering idiot.</p><p>Renjun’s eyebrows had shot up, and he let out a stunned laugh. I mean, they were in the middle of the Dreamies kitchen with the manager in the other room.</p><p>“Dominant? As in, like…” He trailed off, checking over his shoulder. “Jeno, what are you talking about? Are you talking about what Jaemin said?”</p><p>His hushed tone and the implication Renjun had been thinking about it too pleased something deep inside Jeno. He had tried to explain, stuttering nonsense about curiosity, a lot of thinking, and maybe a fantasy he’d had since highschool that may or may not have involved choking. Renjun had talked him down and assured him that he wouldn’t judge. </p><p>They had moved to a bedroom and spent the night quietly exchanging thoughts that had never been shared, along with stories and even dreams. In a way, Jeno felt like he saw a whole new side of Renjun, a sort of vernal attitude, and maybe even a little bit of reticence. Renjun shared a lot of his own personal desires that had lit a fire inside Jeno, triggering something he’d never felt before.</p><p>Jeno had kissed him first, eventually pushing him into the bed and leaving hot marks down Renjun’s pale chest.</p><p> </p><p>It surprised them both, how easily they fell into the roles. Sometimes Jeno wondered whether it should have felt more unnatural when they started, but it hadn’t. It had felt… Instinctive, logical, in the way that winter slowly evolves into spring, or how muscle memory feels natural. 

</p>
<p>At least that’s what Jeno feels when he has his palm pressed between Renjun’s shoulder blades, fucking him into the mattress as he moans his name.</p><p>Jeno’s pace was brutal and had Renjun gasping into the sheets of the bottom twin bunk. His delicate fingers twisted into the thin fabric as Jeno pressed harder, the steady, slick sounds of his thrusts echoing around the quiet room. </p><p>“You’re so loud, hyung,” He said playfully, watching Renjun’s eyes roll back in ecstasy. “You sound so pretty when you moan for me like that.”</p><p>Renjun let out a choked laugh, mumbling something about his inflated ego. Jeno leaned over him farther and moved his free hand from Renjun’s hip to his damp hair, pulling it back harshly. Renjun moaned breathily, panting. </p><p>“Aww, but you love me,” He teased lowly, turning Renjun’s face so he could see his wrecked expression. They were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard, the way they both liked it. “You love it when I fuck you hard, don’t you? You love my cock, you like the way it fills you up.” </p><p>Renjun whined and twisted under the weight of Jeno’s hand, but didn’t protest. Jeno gripped his hair harder and aimed a few particularly hard thrusts, causing him to cry out.</p><p>“Yes, oh--” He let out another gasp, his hands clawing at the sheets. “Oh my god, Jeno please.”</p><p>Jeno grinned maliciously, the adrenaline pumping through his veins making him dizzy as he took in the sight of Renjun beneath him. “Hmm? What was that? Go on, tell me how much you love my cock.”</p><p>Renjun’s knees slipped farther apart, and Jeno released his grip on his hair to reach under his hips and hold him up. Renjun let out a sob as Jeno slowed to readjust before resuming his violent pace, the lewd sound of skin on skin feeding their lust. </p><p>“I love it, I love your cock,” Renjun whined brokenly, sweat from Jeno’s hair dripping onto his shoulders. “Ah-- please, it feels s-so good.”</p><p>Jeno could feel the words washing over him, fueling his high. He bent over, leaving hot, messy kisses down Renjun’s shoulders to his neck.</p><p>It really was like yin and yang; sometimes you find yourself in someone else, working together to reach an equilibrium neither individual knew could be. Jeno couldn’t explain the feeling even if he tried, and he had tried. It was euphoric, the feeling of someone completely giving themselves to you, trusting you with their body and their mind. </p><p>Renjun and he had talked about it, trying to figure out what they were doing meant, if it meant anything at all. They concluded that it didn’t matter and it didn’t need to matter, as putting a name to what they had somehow took away from its power. They felt whole, so in the end, that’s all that's really important.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>